Les Damnés
by MikageKun
Summary: "Je vois des ailes que les autres ne voient pas" " J'ai compris des choses qu'il ne fallait pas" "Pourquoi es-tu gris ?" "Pourquoi les vois-tu ?" " Si seulement..." "Oui si seulement..." "Le ciel n'était plus gris..."
1. Prologue

**Ohayo, Konnichiwa, Kombawa , ici MikageKun. **

**Et bien , euh... Comment dire... (coincée à trois mots, BRAVO !) ... Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus posté de fictions... (Non , on avait pas vu !) ... Tout simplement car je n'arrivais pas à écrire comme je le voulais... J'y suis finalement arrivé avec cette fiction... Sachez que je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'embarque et que je découvre avec vous mes mots ! (Et vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est vrai !) Je sais juste que L-chan est un humain capable de voir les ailes des anges et des démons même si ceux-ci les cachent et que Light-kun est un ange déchu ! C'est tout ! Et je suis partie de là pour donner ça ! Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira , bonne lecture =). (J'ai la vague impression d'avoir fait un discours pourri , c'est moi -" ?)**

**Personnage : Pas à moi ! ^^!**

**Rating : T**

**XXXMIKAGEKUNXXX**

**Les damnés**

Prologue

_~ Huit ans auparavant ~_

La douce neige s'écoulait tendrement sur Paris. Il faisait plus froid que les autres années cet hiver. Sûrement Dieu voulait rajouter un combat à ses créatures pour les renforcer. Belle connerie. Lui, il voulait juste sortir de son ennui infini. Après tout, si les démons et les anges avaient été créés c'était bien pour ça. Pour que lui, le "maitre" de cet univers, puisse bien s'amuser à voir ses bêtes se battre entres-elles. Puis voyant que le combat n'avançait pas, il les avait formé. Les êtres comme lui, les humains. Ces créatures faibles, ni bonnes ni mauvaises, juste là pour fournir de leurs pensées et leurs actes, selon s'ils sont classés bon ou mauvais, de l'énergie à un camp ou à l'autre. Seulement il fallait les trouver les humains maintenant ! A force de leur avoir pris leurs énergies ou de les avoirs fait se battre entre eux, il ne devait pas en rester plus de mille. Alors les rescapés comme lui, même sous cette neige restaient assis dans une ruelle sombre à regarder le ciel. Le ciel qui était toujours gris.

_J'ai froid..._

L'enfant resserra sa prise sur ses jambes. La neige lui tombait dessus rendant humides ses cheveux hérissés. Il frissonna. Ses vêtements, il le savait bien, n'étaient pas faits pour cette saison. Il sentit son cœur trembler de plus en plus. La température était bien trop froide pour son petit corps frêle. Il porta un doigt à sa bouche. Comme à son habitude il se mordit doucement au dessus de l'ongle rongé. Puis, il décida de mordiller une autre face de son pouce, puis une autre... Il répéta successivement ce geste. Il allait mourir dans les vingt-quatre heures à venir.

"Pépé !"s'écria un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds en le pointant du doigt."Qu'est-qu'il fait ?"

Le vielle homme tourna difficilement la tête vers la ruelle sombre où il se trouvait. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux observer. Son visage s'assombrit en l'apercevant.

"Oh mon dieu..."souffla-t-il.

Apparemment sa vue l'attristait. Pourquoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à le savoir. Après tout l'homme semblait plutôt riche et vu la grandeur de ses ailes blanches, noble! Alors en quoi la vue d'un petit orphelin pourrait le toucher. C'est vrai qu'il était un humain mais ce vieil homme ne pouvait pas le savoir. Les ailés, comme le peuple humain les appelaient, ne voyait leurs ailes apparaître qu'à l'âge de dix-seize ans. Soudain il remarqua quelque chose.

_Ce regard... Pourquoi me regarde-t-il ainsi ?_

Ils faisaient mal. Ces yeux là, ils faisaient mal à son cœur. Ils étaient certes beaux et fiers d'apparence, mais le fond de ce regard... Il était triste. Vraiment très triste.

"Pépé?" appela l'enfant au carré blond.

Le vieux monsieur s'approcha de lui en tenant toujours l'autre enfant d'une main. Il lui offrit un sourire.

"Tu es seul n'est-ce pas ?"

Ses yeux jais s'émerveillèrent. Devant lui cette phrase voulait tout dire. Il refoula vite sa joie. Il ne devait pas espérer. Sinon, il aurait mal. Encore...

"Allez viens!"

L'enfant leva la tête vers cet homme. Il ne savait rien de lui et pourtant, il lui tendait sa main. Il le regarda attentivement. Ce vieil homme se moquait-il de lui? Non... Il était sincère. Les anges le sont toujours. Mais l'enfant se refusa à le croire. Il se renfrogna.

"Quand pépé dit quelque-chose il faut l'écouter !" s'exclama le garçon blond avec un grand sourire sans trop comprendre la situation.

Le corbeau l'observa à son tour sous ses mèches tombantes. Il vit les petites ailes de démons qui sortaient du dos du jeune blond. Un moment il pensa qu'il ne devait pas le croire, mais réfléchit à une autre loi : "l'enfant devient définitivement à l'âge de quatorze-ans". Il médita celle-ci un petit moment. Puis conclu que ce garçon était trop pur pour être déjà corrompu. Il reporta son regard sur la main de cet homme. Que perdait-t-il à la prendre... Environ rien. Et que gagnait-il? Aucune idée... Pourtant c'était tentant.

_Et si le vieil homme se lassait d'attendre ma réaction?_

Pris d'un coup de panique, il attrapa la main.

Le plus beau geste de sa vie.

_**A suivre...**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : I am

_**Oya! **_

_**Avant tout et je crois l'une des choses les plus importantes : BONNES VACANCES ! Bien, après ça, je m'excuse si certains me trouvent longue à paraître mes fictions mais... J'aime me rapprocher du meilleur possible. Donc je retravaille au moins huit fois chaque morceau xD ! (Demandez à ma prof de français vous verrez !). Ce qui, bien sûr, prends du temps. Avec ça, je voulais que le chapitre soit plus long que ceux de Wings et... C'est réussi xD ! Un peu beaucoup même. Mais faut dire que j'avais de l'inspiration. Grand merci à ma correctrice qui a fourni un effort monstre ce mois-ci !**_

_**D'ailleurs au niveau de la fiction, elle se fera en "souvenir" pour un long moment. Bon hormis le bout qui sera toujours présent et en italique à la fin des chapitres, mais lui il est spécial. Enfin, plus l'histoire avancera plus vous comprendrez, mais n'imaginez pas avoir vos réponses rapidement xD ! Cette fiction va être longue.**_

_**Bref sur ce ENJOY~mika !**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Les Damnés**

**Chapitre I**

_**I am**_

_**~Nom~**_

"Hé ho ! RE-VEI-LLE TOI !"

Watari fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que son petit-fils pouvait être énervant parfois ! Il était vraiment égoïste de sa part de vouloir réveiller leur hôte plongé dans un sommeil fiévreux montant jusqu'à 40 ! Et qui plus, juste pour savoir son nom. Vraiment Mello ne comprendrais jamais que le jeune brun - récemment récupéré dans une ruelle sombre de Londres - avait besoin d'énormément de sommeil. Comme quoi, quand on est borné, même le plus grand des génies, car au vu de ses exploits mathématiques il en était un, ne pouvait comprendre une situation aussi simple : un malade doit rester au lit et dormir. Watari soupira et repartit dans sa tâche de mettre une serviette humide sur le front de son patient.

"REVEILLE-TOI !"

Cette fois, ce fut le malade qui fronça les sourcils. Les hurlements de Mello l'avaient finalement gêné, ou bien était-ce un cauchemar ? _Non_, se dit Watari. _Il ouvre les yeux. _Mello sourit en voyant ceux-ci. Il avait quasiment gagné, il allait enfin savoir son nom !

"Enfin !" s'exclama le blond.

Il se mit juste en face du brun pour que celui-ci le voie parfaitement et posa la question fatidique.

"Alors, c'est quoi ton nom ?"

Watari satura. Il avait certes un vase vraiment énorme mais là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

"SORT DE LA MELLO !" fusa le vieil homme.

Il s'était tellement énervé qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué que son protégé s'était légèrement soulevé et s'apprêtait à parler.

Mello se tourna vers son grand-père, étonné de cette soudaine colère. Il tenta de lui parler :

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

La colère de Watari ne s'apaisa pas, non, elle s'amplifia.

"_ Mello, un malade a besoin de calme et de repos, pas de hurlements ! ET TOI RECOUCHE-TOI !" ordonna-t-il au brun qui s'exécuta de suite. Alors s'il te plait, sort ! Et laisse le dormir...

_ Mais monsieur... commença doucement le malade.

_ TOI TU DORS ! le coupa Watari.

_ Mais...

_ PAS DE MAIS !"

Mello soupira bruyamment ce qui attira l'attention sur lui.

"Là, pépé, c'est toi qui hurle..."

Watari grogna. Il se leva frustré et furieux, et sortit de la pièce pour changer la serviette. Mello se tourna tout sourire vers le brun.

"Bref, c'est quoi ton nom ?"

Le jeune brun rapprocha ses genoux de son buste. Cette position lui avait beaucoup manqué pendant ses deux jours - il pensait - de sommeil. La retrouver lui faisait un bien fou. C'était un sentiment d'apaisement, de soulagement. Comme s'il retrouvait une partie de lui. Pour l'aboutissement, il mit son doigt dans sa bouche. Il commença à se mordiller la peau. Il sourit au blond et lui dit doucement de façon à ne pas torturer sa tête migraineuse :

"L"

_**~Famille~**_

L était encore malade. Sa fièvre avait à peine baissé. Si bien qu'il devait obligatoirement avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pour chaque mouvement. Se lever, manger, boire, se coucher et même aller aux toilettes ! Celles-ci commençaient d'ailleurs à vraiment l'appeler. Son envie de rejoindre cet endroit béni commençait à devenir très importante. Seulement, voilà, ni Watari ni Mello n'étaient à ses côtés et la clochette appelant la servante - car il n'y en a qu'une - était trop haute. Il allait donc se débrouiller seul.

Son épopée commença là, il devait se rendre aux toilettes ! Et sa première étape était : la sortie du lit. Celle-ci constituait à pousser la lourde couette tissée mains, à s'appuyer ensuite sur ses deux mains pour enfin se hisser sur ses deux pieds. Peu simple quand on a du mal à être assis à cause d'une migraine.

_Tant pis_, pensa L, _les toilettes d'abord !_

Sur cette bonne pensée, il poussa difficilement la couverture style Louis XIV. Déjà ce petit effort venait de littéralement l'épuiser. Il pensa à s'arrêter là, mais son perfectionniste et sa vessie le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Bien trop tôt pour l'abandon.

Il entama la suite de son périple il posa plaçases deux mains derrière lui et sortit ses jambes du lit puis les posa au sol. Il prit une respiration digne d'un coureur de marathon et s'éleva sur ses pieds. Sa tête tournait. Il ne savait même plus quelle taille il faisait tellement les choses lui semblaient difformes de là-haut. Et ce fut, sans trop savoir comment, qu'il se retrouva au sol à quatre pattes. Bizarrement, dans cette position, il arrivait à voir normalement. Il opta donc pour cette pose de déplacement.

En levant un peu la tête, il vit sa prochaine étape : la porte. Maintenant, il devait pousser cette énorme masse garnie de mille pierres avec en bonus un tableau de style baroque fait à l'huile. Non vraiment, là, son cerveau se croyait impossible de déplacer ça. Pour la raison la plus bizarre qu'il soit, il allait quand même le faire. En fait, ce n'était pas bizarre c'était la vessie.

_Du courage !_ s'encouragea-t-il.

Il se rapprocha donc à quatre pattes du mieux qu'il put. Décidément, son Koh-Lanta à lui c'était maintenant ! Juste devant lui, la représentation de Dieu s'élevant avec un sourire au milieu de ce ciel grisé par la bataille des anges et des démons.

Une bataille qui le dégoûtait. Toute personne connaissant son histoire aurait vite compris. L avait perdu sa famille parce que celle-ci, menée par le bout du nez par les ailés, s'était entre-tuée. Bon, il avouait certes que sa famille était idiote de s'être ainsi laissée faire mais bon... C'était surtout les ailés qui étaient en faute et qui les avaient manipulés pour augmenter leur pouvoir avec leurs actions dites "bonnes" ou "mauvaises" !

Et Dieu au milieu de tout ça ? Il s'éclatait lui ! Sale petit con... Enfin, c'était sûrement à force de penser ça que Dieu lui avait "offert" cette vue.

Les yeux de la vérité, des yeux qui voient la nature des gens. S'ils sont anges, démons, ou même humains... Il ne savait pas dire si c'était bénéfique ou non pour lui... D'un côté, il connaissait le fond des gens. De l'autre, c'était trop simple comme vie. Les gens devenaient facilement utilisables et lassants... C'était pour tout ça qu'il avait quitté l'orphelinat. Pour, il l'avait espéré mourir de froid. Comme ça, plus de guerre sans véritable objectif, ni d'yeux de vérité qui lui gâchaient la vie. Et qui sait, peut-être aurait-il ressuscité ?

Seulement, M. Watari et Mello, étaient venus le prendre. Ce vieil homme aux immenses ailes blanches et ce petit garçon dont les petites ailes passaient de l'ange au démon avec tellement de facilité... Cela, il l'avait aisément observé durant ses cinq jours de captivité ici. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu cela auparavant. En tout cas, ces deux-là l'avaient sauvé, mais pour faire quoi de lui ? Bonne question...

L poussa de toutes ses forces la porte. Un petit sourire fier vient s'afficher sur son visage quand celle-ci s'ouvrit à peine assez pour faire passer son petit corps. L'effort l'ayant vidé, il s'effondra allongé au sol. Juste histoire de faire une pause.

La prochaine étape était le couloir. Il passa donc sa tête dans la fente pour observer la distance jusqu'au WC. Ouf, juste trente mètres, soit deux portes à passer. Dont une entrouverte d'où s'échappait... des voix ?

L avait toujours été curieux. Bien gros défaut... Surtout quand on est pressé et que celle-ci se manifeste. Mais elle ne gagnera pas cette fois, il en avait la conviction. Il ne la laisserait pas le mener jusqu'à cette porte et écouter la conversation !

Euh... Pourquoi son corps - toujours à quatre pattes - se dirigeait lentement mais surement vers la proie de sa curiosité ?

_Saleté, va !_

Le voilà donc abandonnant sa vessie pour son envie de savoir. L soupira. C'était plus fort que lui.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait les voies se représentaient à lui. Finalement arrivé à l'embrasure de la porte, il était déjà certain de l'identité des personnes présentes à l'intérieur. Il observa. C'était Watari et Mello. Le vieil homme semblait de très bonne humeur et le petit blond surexcité... Comme d'habitude quoi.

"Pépé ! Dit-moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

_Surpriseeeeuh ! sourit le grand-père.

_Pépééééeuh ! insista le blond.

_Attend juste que L soit avec nous, d'accord ?

_Maieuh...''

Watari haussa soudain un sourcil. Il observait clairement la porte. L retira son visage de l'ouverture pour éviter de se faire repérer. Si ça devrait être le cas, Watari serait furieux. L se mit à mordiller son pouce.

"Je crois que tu vas le savoir plus vite que prévu, pas vrai L ?"

L se figea. Trouvé ! Watari rit un peu. Il s'approcha de la porte. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il vit les joues rougies de son patient.

L détourna les yeux et mordit son pouce.

"Bon on verra cela après... Va t'asseoir et Mello aide-le !"

Les deux obéirent.

"Et bien, sourit Watari. Je compte adopter L !"

La bouche du jeune brun s'ouvrit en grand alors que le blond lui sauta dessus.

**_~Interrogation~_**

Mello observa son reflet. Ça faisait maintenant la quinzième fois qu'il re-vérifiait. Toujours pareil. Comme s'il était maudit. Il avait encore et toujours ce problème. Comme si ses plumes étaient indécises. Bon c'est sûr, c'est normalement à seize ans que les ailes choisissent fixement leur classe. Mais quand même, elles ne changent pas de forme toutes les quarante secondes ! C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Et c'était lui qui disait ça alors qu'il en était la preuve même.

Tiens, il suffisait qu'il se tourne et de jeter un coup d'œil au miroir par dessus son épaule puis... HOP! Plus d'ailes d'anges et re-bonjour les ailes de démon ! Super...

Mello soupira. Était-ce dû à son caractère ? À ses sauts d'humeurs ? À ses colères fréquentes ? À ses joies soudaines ? À ses rarissimes pleurs ? En tout cas si un jour on l'apprenait, bonjour les embrouilles...

Tout le monde le dit : c'est ange contre démon ! Avec les humains comme armes de choix ! On fait faire à un humain un vol et pouf ! TUTULUTUTE ! Niveau deux pour le démon Benard ! Maintenant, s'il en faisait s'entretuer deux, histoire de monter au level trois ou quatre ?

_Surement caricaturé mais surtout réaliste... _pensa Mello.

Mais son problème était autre : ses ailes. Il devait les stabiliser et vite avant que cela s'apprenne.

_**~Rencontre~**_

L avait grandi. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Watari l'avait pris sous ses ailes. Ses cheveux avaient poussé. Sa peau avait pâli. Et ses yeux, gagné en dureté et surtout, en dégoût. Plus il évoluait dans ce monde raté à la base, plus il l'exaspérait. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que le ciel ne devienne gris. Les batailles ne cessaient guère, elles augmentaient en nombre et surtout en rage.

Et cela jusqu'à un si haut point qu'un jour, il avait vu un cadavre tombant des cieux devant lui. Son visage était complètement défiguré et rien, hormis un œil intact, n'était définissable. Son corps avait été remodelé de la plus infâme des façons. Ses bras et ses pieds ne se distinguaient plus les uns des autres tellement ils étaient emmêlés, compressés. De sa tunique ne restait plus qu'un simple tissu pendant. Sa tête n'avait aucun sens. Sa peau et ses cheveux étaient teintés par un sang tantôt pâteux tantôt liquide. Son seul œil reconnaissable était englouti de sang alors que l'autre se détachait de son visage. Sa bouche n'avait plus de lèvres, il n'en restait que des marques de brûlures. L l'avait longuement observé, lui et ses ailes de démons. Puis, sans aucune pitié, mais chargé de haine, il avait continué sa route.

Il secoua la tête. C'était une mauvaise idée de repenser à ça.

Sa tête brune passa la porte d'une boulangerie. Celle-ci étant assez proche du manoir de son père, il lui était facile d'y accéder. Et puis, certes les habitants du village ne le savaient pas mais, la la propriétaire était humaine. Non pas qu'il était raciste. Juste qu'il préférait discuter avec des êtres imprévisibles. Ainsi, il ne tombait pas dans l'ennui rapidement. Même s'il commençais déjà à se lasser de ces humains. Dire que cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il les fréquentait... La vie était trop répétitive. Et plus il grandissait, plus il s'ennuyait. Bon sang, il n'avait que dix ans, pas soixante !

"Ah, mais voilà le petit L !" s'exclama une femme blonde au comptoir.

Le corbeau la salua poliment. Il se rapprocha d'elle comme à son habitude.

"Alors, toujours pour la même chose ?"

L s'apprêtait à lui répondre positivement quand la porte du magasin s'ouvrit précipitamment sur une enfant. D'après son visage crispé et ses petits poings fermés sur sa robe bleue, elle devait être en colère. Elle secoua la tête, se faisant ainsi fouetter par ses deux couettes blondes, pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Sauf que comme toute gamine normale de sept/huit ans, elle ne résista pas et se mit à pleurer en appelant sa mère.

"Voyons, Misa !" s'écria cette dernière. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma chérie ?"

Elle alla jusqu'à sa fille et la souleva. La petite pleurait toujours. Elle essaya de s'expliquer malgré ses sanglots.

"C'est... snif... Light... Il a dit qu'il... Qu'il... Qu'il m'aimait pas !"

La boulangère sourit faiblement face à la moue adorable de sa fille.

_Un chagrin d'amour... Super... _pensa L.

La mère fit descendre la petite et commença à lui expliquer toute une théorie comme quoi, le premier amour et toujours le plus dur à passer, que ça se calme après... L n'écouta que d'une oreille. Le sujet ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Après tout, qui pourrait-il aimer ? Toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait l'intéressaient un maximum un mois puis il s'en ennuyait... Il lui faudrait quelqu'un qui comprendrait non seulement sa philosophie mais surtout qui puisse le surprendre. Si une personne comme cela existait, il serait prêt à prier ce Dieu déchu pour la rencontrer.

"Ah !" s'exclama l'adulte blonde. "L je t'ai oublié, excuse-moi!"

L lui sourit légèrement. Il joua l'amusement pour ne pas la blesser de son indifférence. Question de politesse...

"Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Par contre..." commença-t-il. "Est-ce que je peux avoir mon pain ?"

La jeune femme rougit et s'empressa de répondre :

"Oui oui !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, L sortait de la boulangerie, accompagné de ses deux baguettes. Ces personnes étaient vraiment gentilles, mais surtout étouffantes à force. Leur naïveté peut-être ? De toute façon d'ici trois jours il s'en désintéresserait. C'était frustrant. L soupira et prit le chemin du manoir.

Il marcha un moment dans les rues de Stadys pour atteindre finalement les deux grands piliers indiquant la sortie du village. Ornées de grappes de raisin en pierre et de Dieux oubliés depuis longtemps, on ne voyait qu'elles, malgré leur couleur similaire à celle du ciel.

L les trouvait vraiment splendides. Si fines et enrichies. Ayant surpassé le temps et ses millénaires pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Perdues certes, mais en si bon état ! Ah si les objets pouvaient parler ! Déjà si on les étudiait un peu... L en était sûr : les deux piliers valaient plus que des centaines de vies !

Comme à son habitude, il s'arrêta pour les observer. Il aimait à le faire. Il avait l'étrange sensation de les trouver pures. Dire que des bouts de caillou l'intéressaient plus que des choses mouvantes et douées de paroles...

"Qui es-tu ?"

L se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

C'était un garçon aux cheveux châtains, assez courts, à peu près plaqués de toutes parts. Il avait les yeux marrons en amendes. Ses orbes ressentait des vagues de rouge éclairant l'auburn de ses pupilles. Le jeune garçon d'à peu près neuf ans portait une simple chemise et une culotte longue. Il semblait vaguement énervé par la présence de L. Pourtant, il n'avait pas changé de position : il était toujours dos contre le pilier et les fesses au sol.

Mais ce qui marqua vraiment L, ce fut ses ailes. Elles étaient petites, mais plus lumineuses que toutes celles qu'il avait vu. De vrais petits soleils ambulants. Elles vibraient comme celles d'un colibri. L les compara vite à celles des fées. Seulement, les garnitures de forme ondulé marquées de signes anciens lui firent vite penser à d'autres créatures hybrides oubliées... Il se souvenait avoir emprunté un livre en parlant, des elfes. Le brun savait pertinemment que ces êtres avaient disparu depuis longtemps.

Celui devant lui devait être soit un ange soit un démon, mais lequel ? Ses ailes étaient belles. Trop pour un démon, mais aussi pour un ange. Elles étaient sublimes, royales oserait-il ?

"Non, elles sont juste magnifiques..."

Le châtain ouvrit les yeux un millième de seconde.

"Tu les vois ?"

Sa voix était froide, tranchante. L plissa les yeux, un éclair bleuté les traversa. Il devait jouer l'inconscience.

"De quoi ?

_Ah désolé, j'ai cru entendre un truc !" lui répondit-il tout sourire.

L sourit intérieurement, il avait de la ressource. Et ce genre de réaction se trouvait être assez rare de nos jours. D'habitude les gens s'énervaient ou partaient en t'envoyant un regard noir.

"En fait, comment t'appelles-tu ? Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu par ici..."

_Celui-là_, pensa L._ Il est plus intelligent que la normale._

C'est vrai qu'il était difficile de savoir cela aussi vite. Mais L arrivait à reconnaitre que celui en face de lui l'évaluait, aussi bien qu'il était en train de le faire. Évidemment, hormis ses yeux, dont il voyait parfaitement la manigance, tout le reste de son corps inspirait un jeune garçon content d'avoir trouvé un nouveau camarade. Sauf que deux orbes aux reflets rougeâtres si brutaux et vifs ne cachaient pas la sagesse et l'intelligence bien trop grande pour son âge. L s'intéressait à lui.

"Mon nom est L et toi ?

_L ? T'as un nom étrange ! Moi c'est Light !

_Le tien n'est pas mieux..."

Ils se sourirent d'une façon indéfinissable.

"En fait, que fait tu ici ? Demanda L.

_Je fuis les femmes !"

L comprit vite et n'esquiva pas la grimace sur son visage quand il pensa à la petite Misa. C'était le Light dont parlaient les deux blondes de la boulangerie. Le brun voyait parfaitement ce qu'il fuyait !

"Tu es donc celui qui a fait pleurer Misa ?"

Le sourire de Light se crispa.

"Il fallait bien lui dire un jour que je ne l'aime pas !"

L soupira, compréhensif. C'est que c'était une furie la gamine !

"Je vois... Et pourquoi te réfugies-tu ici ?''

Le sourire du châtain s'agrandit, laissant place à un autre, bien plus enfantin.

''Ne trouves-tu pas ces tours magnifiques ?''

L le regarda, surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Et encore moins au changement qu'avait réalisé le visage de yeux s'étaient illuminés. Toute lueur rougeâtre avait disparue pour laisser place à des étincelles de soleil. Ses cheveux plaqués se détachaient en de resplendissants fils de soie, jouant avec les rayons des cieux qui traversaient les nuages grisés des batailles en cours. Sa chemise semblait flotter tout en restant passablement immobile. Sur le moment, L le trouva beau.

Le brun lui sourit, complice. Il comprenait parfaitement.

"Oui, elles le sont."

Ils s'échangèrent leurs premiers vrais sourires simples.

Une complicité inexplicable était née entre eux.

_Comme d'habitude, quand les yeux de jais s'ouvraient, il vit sa chambre. Quatre murs froids blanchâtres, un lit simple et à peine bordé blanc et lui. Il était réveillé, l'une des seules occasions de le voir ainsi. D'habitude, il dormait. Il dormait et rêvait d'un dehors. D'un univers surement inexistant. _

_Un monde d'Anges, de Démons et d'Humains. _

_Un monde de guerres, de batailles et de morts._

_Un monde de rêves, de cauchemars et de songes._

_Et pourtant, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait depuis toujours : ce monde ; son rêve._

_Il attrapa son calepin. Et comme d'origine, du haut de ses cinq ans, il créa une œuvre : un garçon aux ailes féeriques tenant la main d'un autre aux yeux voilés d'un bleu transparent._

_**A suivre...**_


End file.
